Another great adventure
by XxxRosieWeasleyforeverxxX
Summary: During the Battle of Hogwarts, two amazing people lost their lives in the fight to make the Wizarding World a better place. Their love is eternal.


Explosions rung in Remus Lupin's ears as he ran down a corridor of Hogwarts. Lights of every color whizzed past him as he ran and he shot spells behind him. The forces had fallen. Hogwarts had been overtaken. He had to find Tonks before the Death Eaters could. His shoes struck the granite staircases as he flew down them two at a time. He dodged people branching their wands and jumped over bodies that hadn't been claimed dead or alive. He knew she wasn't dead yet so he didn't even glance at the bodies.

He wheeled around the corner and into the Great Hall where much of the fighting was underway. He looked around frantically for any sign of his wife's pink bubble gum hair as he pushed people out of his way, tumbling through the chaos. Zings and zips were all that he heard over the sound of people screaming spells and yells of terror.

"Tonks!" Remus shouted over the madness around him, his wand at the ready. "Tonks!"

He felt something graze his arm and he turned to see Fenrir Greyback branching his wand at him, a grin of a snarl on his face. Lupin immediately turned to him and began dueling. He ducked behind a statue to shield himself and shot around it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Remus saw a flicker of pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Tonks!" he screamed. "_Stupefy!" _he shot the spell at Fenrir and knocked him flat on his feet. Remus ran towards where he saw the pink and finally, he saw his wife. Tonks was finishing off a duel with a Snatcher. She stunned him and he knelt over while she wheeled around and saw Remus. A huge, relieved smile lit her face as she stumbled towards him.

"Remus!" she cried, her arms outstretched. However, before SHE COULD REACH HIM, Remus noticed something else out of the corner of his eye. Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere behind her and she spotted Tonks. A wicked grin split across her face and she raised her wand. Remus's eyes widened and he raised his wand to shoot a spell back, but he heard Bellatrix screech the incantation.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Bellatrix wailed, her wand outstretched. The green light zipped out of it's tip and hit Tonks square in the shoulders, sending her flying forwards and into his arms once again. Tonks looked up at Remus as he fell to his knees, clutching her body close.

"Tonks," Remus whispered, moving her hair out of her eyes, his hand shaking. As he watched, the smile she had on her face began to slowly melt away. The bubble gum pink color was draining from her hair, turning it back to its natural brown color and her eyes that stared back into his turned their natural hazel color. Her entire body fell limp in his arms. "Tonks, no. Please, no!" Remus shook her shoulders and she rattled under his hands, her face becoming glassed over like she was seeing through him. Tears filled his eyes as he clutched onto her body, strangled cries of pain escaping his lips. "Dora, D-Dora! Come back to me, Dora!"

From behind Remus, Fenrir Greyback came to his senses and turned to see him on the ground, holding his dead wife in his arms. He raised his wand in triumph.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he roared. The green light blasted out of his wand and met its target, hitting Lupin in the back. Remus felt the jolt as the spell hit him and then he felt nothing else. Darkness closed around his eyes as he fell down beside his wife. His hand outstretched to close around hers, but it fell limp to the ground and moved no more.

When Remus opened his eyes, he was laying on his back in a white, lovely place. He squinted through his lashes and sat up, realizing he was naked. Nothing hurt – everything felt light, lighter than it had ever felt before. He stood complete, the scars on his body all but gone, his hair no longer greying or thin. The ache and tiredness was no longer plaguing his body and when he turned, he saw Tonks standing by his side. Her hair was a dazzling white color and she was more beautiful than he had ever seen while they were living. The two of them both heard a train whistle blow somewhere close by. They both looked at each other, knowing what this must have meant. A train of dazzling white came riding up in front of them in the King's Cross Station platform and it halted. The doors opened and a bright light shown through. It dazzled Remus's eyes. Tonks, however, was staring back at the wall that led from King's Cross to the platform they were on.

"But, Remus," Tonks said quietly. "Teddy…"

"We can't do anything, Dora. He will be taken care of and loved now that we're gone." Remus said to her comfortingly. Tonks felt as though she should cry for her son, for he would never remember them in his lifetime, but this was a happy place, a place where crying was not allowed. So, instead, Tonks wove her fingers through Remus' and she looked up at him. Her beautiful smile reappeared on her face.

"Ready to go on another adventure?" she asked him. Remus smiled lovingly down at his wife and kissed her lips lightly.

"Always." He muttered.

Then, the two of them walked forward into the abyss of light to leave their mortal life and start another.


End file.
